


Safe in your arms

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Henry has to spend time with Phillip and his Grandmother, which always leaves him exhausted. Alex is there for him in the aftermath.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Safe in your arms

“Everything alright?” 

Henry muffles his response against Alex’s ribs. He’d spent the whole morning in meetings with Phillip and his grandmother, and though Bea had been there, Alex knows that only makes things marginally better. 

He doesn’t want to know what comments it is they made this time to get Henry like this.

He sighs, and brings up a hand to run it through Henry’s hair softly. He’s buried his face in Alex’s shirt, half lying on top of him, and Alex knows he does that when he doesn’t want to talk about it, so he doesn’t ask.

“I love you so much,” he tells him, and Henry’s hands tighten around his waist lightly. “I’m proud of you, baby.”

Henry says something more, muffled too, and Alex presses a kiss to his hair. They’ll talk about it later, he knows, but right now Henry only wants him to hold him, so that’s what he’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mfingenius, and feel free to make a request :D


End file.
